In the field of electronic devices, it is well-known that certain devices have been commonly referred to as "bugs" by reason of the peculiar shape and construction of these devices. Such electronic devices may include resistors, capacitors, diodes, transistors, and like elements which make up the "bug" or integrated circuit chip. A common form of chip is rectangular in shape and includes leads or pins that are plugged into holes in a printed circuit board and then secured, as by wave soldering, to maintain the various elements in precise position and to secure the electrical connections.
In the packaging and shipping of these so-called "bug" devices, the pins or leads provide means for insertion into a medium of foam or like insulating material which ensure that the devices are secure against accidental contact with another device or even becoming loose in the package.
With the advent of surface mount technology, the surface mount devices do not have the leads or pins to enable use of the pins for securing the devices during packaging and shipment. The surface mount devices are formed with substantially smooth or flat surfaces and therefore require a unique method for packaging such devices.
Representative means for packaging and shipping such surface mount devices have included clear plastic tubes wherein the devices are stacked against each other and a foam rubber or like element is provided at each end of the tube to provide resilient means and prevent physical damage of the devices.
Other means for packaging such devices have included trays having individual plastic cup similar to those used in boxes of chocolate candy for containing individual devices.
A further means for holding and containing the devices may be the use of a taped reel for such devices.